supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Modern World
Chapter 1: Computer Maria loved her extended family, she met Joseph McNamara, who was on her father's side of the family. Joseph was very meek and shy, Maria was sometimes his, as Ichiro said a "Living Emotional Crutch" since when he was outside the tribe-like conditions his fellow soldiers stayed in, he was attacked by BLM members, sometimes who were twice his size. Joseph was a Confederate soldier during the American Civil War of 1861-1865. Joseph wasn't used to modern day America and everything today in the US was completely alien to the young man, it was very different from the 1860's. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at a laptop that she was using. Maria felt a little sorry for her ancestor, he felt like he just came out of a stone-age tribe. "It's a computer." She said. Despite her dying over a 128 years later, she was more used to technology than him. Chapter 2: iPad Chapter 3: Manga Chapter 4: TV Maria showed Joseph the TV, Joseph was pretty confused at the concept. "This is a TV." She introduced. "What does it do?" Joseph asked. "You watch it." Maria replied "So you just sit and look at it? That's like going to Shakespeare plays everyday!" He asked then exclaimed. "How do you know about Shakespeare?" She asked. "I read novels about his plays when he was alive." Joseph replied. Chapter 5: Shopping Saoirse decided to take Joseph and Maria shopping. Unlike her twin brother, she was very used to modern clothes, she loved the flashy pink clothes and tanktops with jeanshorts. Joseph was very modest and still prefered his 150-year old uniform that he wore since he died, he took off the coat, leaving the buttoned shirt to look more modern-looking. "No wonder Cuong nicknames you Daisy Duke." Maria commented. She smiled, she loved Maria and her twin, they died one day apart. Chapter 6: That Ugly Nathan Bedford Forrest Statue in Nashville. The family, the twins Saoirse and Joseph were on the I-65, Joseph looked at the Nathan Bedford Forrest statue. "Is that supposed to be Nathan Bedford Forrest?" He asked. Joseph thought it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. "Hai, it's an ugly piece of s***." Satsuki said. "It's an absolute parcel of s*** and it's so bad it'll have the Calvary Corps denying that he's their leader." Joseph stated. Maria giggled. "To me, he looks like he got kicked in the testicles so hard and was forced to go on a horse and the horse stood on two feet and he's screaming in pain." Saoirse said. Joseph laughed and high-fived his twin sister. "Kill me......." Joseph said in a low voice, promoting laughter from the other members. "The one in Memphis is so much better." Maria said. Chapter 7: Pokemon Maria decided to teach Joseph how to play Pokemon. She got her 3DS and put on a new copy of Pokemon Sun Afterr the long intro scene, it was the part where you chose your gender. "This asks you if you are a boy or are you a girl." She said. Joseph put a hand on his crotch, after a few minutes, he stopped. "I am a boy." He said. "Joseph, if someone asks you your gender, don't fondle your crotch." She saidCategory:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86